Kate Winchester
Kate Winchester ist ein 13-jähriges Menschenmädchen, das seit dem 11. Lebensjahr auf die Moon Night High geht. Persönlichkeit Kate besitzt eine höfliche und humorvolle Persönlichkeit. Sie ist auch sehr schüchtern gegenüber Leuten die sie nicht kennt. Wenn man mit ihr öfters was unternimmt wird sie etwas offener und ist verspielt. Kate ist auch zerbrechlich und kann schnell anfangen zu weinen. Außerdem ist sie sehr anhänglich und mag es zu knuddeln. Mit ihr kann man über Probleme reden. Sie zeichnet unheimlich gerne und hört dazu immer Musik. Kate kann auch singen und gut tanzen. Aussehen Kate besitzt einen kleinen und dünnen Körperbau und ist mit 1, 50 Metern ziemluch klein, was sie manchmal stört. Sie besitzt braunes Haar mit lilanen Strähnen, die ihr bis zum Rücken runter gehen. Sie besitzt hellblaue große Augen. Kate hat einen schlanken jungen Körper. Je nach Laune zieht sich Kate anders an, aber sie hat meistens immer Stiefel und Armbänder an. Vergangenheit Kate hatte eigentlich eine schöne Kindheit, bis sie 10 Jahre wurde. Da fing nämlich ihr Vater an Stress zu machen, da er oft betrunken um diese Zeit war. Oft wenn er anfing zu schreien, versuchte sie dazwischen zu gehen um ihren Vater zu beruhigen, jedoch wurde sie ignoriert. Deswegen versteckte sie sich oft in ihrem Zimmer und versuchte sich abzulenken. Aber sie weinte nur meistens und sie zitterte vor Angst und Wut. Sie hörte wie ihre Eltern sich schlimm stritten, er Teller und Gläser zerbrach und sie aus dem Haus verjagen wollte, was Kate über haupt nicht gefiel. Einmal als Kate sich dazwischen stellte, klatschte ihr Vater so eine, das sie hin fiel und er sie an schrie, sie solle sich nicht da einmischen. Danach ist sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen und nahm ihr Handy, denn sie wollte die Polizei rufen was sie auch tat. Die Polizei konnte nicht sonderlich viel tun. Kate schwieg darüber, das sie eine abbekommen hatte, da sie zu große Angst hatte. Dann legte sich alles erstmal, jedoch fing es drei Tage nach ihrem Geburtstag wieder an. Kate war dieses Mal richtig planlos was sie tun könnte. Als ihr Vater in ihr Zimmer kam, weinte sie hat ihren Vater jedoch böse angeschaut. Ihr Vater verabschiedete sich von ihr ung ging, ließ sich nie wieder hier blicken. Kate weinte noch einige Stunden. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer sah sie die Leiche ihrer Mutter am Boden liegen und ein Messer mit einem Zettel daneben. Auf dem Zettel stand:" Tut mir Leid, Kate, aber sie ging mir ziemlich auf die Nerven- In Liebe, dein Vater". Kate brach zusammen und weinte laut. Dann rief sie die Polizei und gab Bescheid das ihre Mutter ermordet wurde. Deswegen musste Kate ins Kinderheim, wo sie keine Freunde hatte. Dann schickte sie eine unbekannte Person auf die Moon Night High und meldete sich danach nicht mehr. Ihr gefiel auf der Moon Night High sehr und hatte sofort einen besten Freund- Surgens Miroir. Später lernte sie noch weitere kennen, Laura Lawliet und Floyd Evans. Sie versucht ihre traurigen Gefühle zu unterdrücken und möchte nicht so gerne über ihre Vergangenheit nach gefragt werden. Beziehungen Surgens Miroir: Surgens ist der erste beste Freund von Kate auf der Moon Night High. Sie hängt sehr an ihm und hat ihn wirklich sehr gern. Genauso möchte sie ihn nicht verlieren, da er für sie eine wichtige Person im Leben ist. Außerdem findet sie ihn ziemlich niedlich und ubternimmt gerne was mit ihm. Kate knuddelt ihn gerne und meint er ist "flauschig" und gibt bei ihm oft ein "Nya" von sich. Laura Lawliet Für Kate ist Laura wie eine Schwester. Sie mag ihre Art wirklich sehr und unternimmt gerne was mit ihr. Floyd Evans: Kate hängt sehr an Floyd. Sie liebt seine Ausstrahlung und findet ihn niedlich. Genauso wie bei Laura, mag sie ihn wirklich sehr und unternimmt gerne was mit ihm. Kate würde Floyd nie verletzen wollen und scheint sich ein klein wenig in ihn verguckt zu haben. ' 'Ayato Kuromori: Ayato war ihr erster Kumpel seit der frühen Kindheit. Er lernte ihn durch ihren Cousin Jonas kennen, worauf alle drei gute Freunde wurden. Sie mag Ayato sehr und würde ihm nie was Schlimmes zutrauen. Übrigens war er die unbekannte Person die Kate auf die Schule brachte. Jonas Winchester: Jonas ist Kates großer Cousin. Sie helfen sich gegenseitig bei Problemen und verstehen sich gut. Ab und zu kommt es zu Streit, wo sie eine Woche nicht miteinander reden. zu ihrem Vater: Kate liebte damals ihren Vater und hätte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet das er so was wie morden würde. Dies änderte sich jedoch nach dem Mord ihrer Mutter. Sie hasst ihn wirklich dafür und interessiert sich nicht für ihn. Sie scheint auch jetzt kalt gegenüber ihm zu sein und eher Angst vor ihm zu haben. zu ihrer Mutter: Kate würde eigentlich nicht ohne ihrer Mutter weiter wissen, was auch nach dem Tod passierte. Sie besitzt eine Kette in dem der Name "Natalie" eingraviert wurde- der Name ihrer Mutter. Sie hat sie wirklich immer an. Zitate "Menschen sind grausam..." - Kates Satz wenn sie erfährt das einer ihrer Freunde eine schlimme Vergangenheit hatten "Nyan" ' '"Surgi? SURGI! Aufwachen! WACH AUF!....... nyan?" - Kate bei einer ihrer Versuche Surgens aufzuwecken "So viele Zahlen... OMG... Da kann ich mich auf die zehnte Klasse freuen..."- Kate als sie in ein 11. Klässler Mathebuch schaut Trivia •Kates Lieblingswort ist "Nyan" •Kate mag Pfannkuchen, Waffeln und Kekse •Kate hat meistens Stiefel und Armbänder an •Kate hat ein niedliches, jedoch auch verstörtes Lachen •Wenn jemand Kate an die Wange fasst weicht sie aus Angst zurück und starrt die Person mit angsterfüllten Augen an, da sie Angst hat das man sie schlägt •Wenn sie Angst hat, glücklich ist oder grad für etwas schwärmt gibt sie ein "Kyah" von sich •Kate ist aus russischer Abstammung •Kate hat einen Hass auf Drake the Vampire da er sie biss und ihr Tagebuch las •Kate wollte schon mal Sängerin und Tänzerin werden •Sie liebt ihre neonorange- schwarze Jacke und zieht sie meist gar nicht aus •Kate wird von Ayato manchmal Flachbrust oder Pfannkuchen genannt •Sie kann nicht schwimmen •Sie hat eine Babykatze die sie "Taiga" nennt und ihre Wölfin Snow the Wolf •Sie schrieb für ihre Freunde Laura und Floyd Lieder •Sie und Floyd Evans wurden gefragt ob sie ein Paar sind, was sie öfters verlegen macht Galerie Drake beißt Kate .JPG|Kate wird von Drake gebissen als er sie in eine dunkle Ecke zog Kate als Kleinkind.JPG|Kate als vierjährige die sich das erste Mal selber anziehen wollte Kate in der Schuluniform.JPG|Kate in der Schuluniform KateChild.JPG|Kate weint nachdem sie die Leiche ihrer Mutter sieht Kate Winchester.JPG|Kate (ganz normal) Good Night.JPG Antoni und Kate.jpg|Kate zusammen mit Antoni Miroir Kate sitting.JPG Surgens and Kate.png|Kate und Surgens Miroir Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:By Eyeless Luna